Between you and I
by JL2988
Summary: Discontinued.I have no more inspiration to work on this.
1. Chapter 1

Between you and I

I don't own anything I'm just a fan.

chapter 1

Ami arrived back in soon as the plane landed she grabbed her bag and got off the was eager to see her fellow senshi. Especially Minako with her being away in Germany for 2 years. she missed Minako and couldn't wait to make up the time they have been apart. She was looking around the airport sighed and sat down.

_"I hope they'll be coming soon. They did say they were going to pick me up."_ She thought.

All of a sudden a person's hand covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Ami thought for a moment then she giggled.

"Minako?"

"That's right."

Minako moved her hand out of Ami's turned around then returned the hug.

"I missed you."

"Missed you more." Minako said softly.

"So where are the others?"

"Um they're busy today so they asked me to pick you up."

"Oh I see well I'm glad."

"Me too well shall we go?"

"Sure."

Ami and Minako left the airport holding hands and didn't care what other people thought about them being together. As long as they were happy. Soon they arrived at Minako's car Minako opened the car door for Ami.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Ami got in and put on her seat got in the drivers seat and also put on her seat belt. As Minako was about to start the car she stopped

"W-what is it?" Ami asked.

"Before we go."

"Yes?"

Minako leaned closer to Ami and she kissed her. Ami was surprised by this. Her face turned beat red. Minako hugged her.

"I really did miss you you know."

"Y-yeah I know."

"Also I have a surprise for you Ami-chan."

"Really?"

"Hai, it's at my place."

"Well let's go I like surprises."

"Ha Ha. Alright."

Minako smiled then started the car. As Minako was driving Ami fell asleep. She was tired from her trip. Minako noticed .Soon they arrived at Minako's. Minako parked the car then woke Ami up.

"Hey sleepyhead wake up." Minako said softly.

"Hm? Oh we're here I must have dozed off."

Minako smiled."Well let's go."

Ami and Minako went went into the kitchen,Minako then blindfolded Ami.

"No peeking ok?"

"Ok." Ami chuckled."I won't."

Minako had Ami sit at the table. Then she went to the fridge and pulled out cake that said _"Welcome Back Ami." _Minako then put the cake on the table in front of Ami. Then she sat next her.

"Ok You can look now."

"Alright."

Ami then took her blindfold looked at the cake and was hugged her. Ami blushed and then looked Minako.

"Minako-chan..."

"I hope you like it. I may not be the best cook like Mako-chan. But I'm sure it's tastes good."

"Thank you Minako-chan."

"Your Welcome. I love you Ami."

"I love you too Minako-chan."

Minako then kissed lasted a few minutes before Ami's cell phone rang. Minako let her go so she could answer. Ami answered.

"Hello? Oh mom." she said as she left the room.

"Darn it was just getting good too."Minako sighed. "Guess it can't be helped can it."

Minako to the drawer and got a knife so she could cut the cake,two paper plates and two forks. She cut a piece for herself and Ami. Then she tasted.

"Wow it's really good . After the many times I've tried to get it right."

(Flashback)

A week ago_  
_

_Minako was mixing a cake wanted to make a cake to surprise her girlfriend when she came back form Germany. She didn't want to ask Makoto because then she'd find out her and Ami. They have been seeing each other secretly and they never told the others because they wouldn't know how they would react. Minako finshed mixing then she put the cake batter in a cake pan and put in the set the timer.  
_

"_Now I just gotta wait." She thought._

_Minako waited and waited. Soon her timer went grabbed a oven mitt and opened the took out the cake for a look  
_

_"Well it looks about right. But I'm concerned about the taste." _

_Minako got a fork and took a little tasted it. It didn't taste threw the cake away._

_"Nothing to do but try again until I get it right."_

_Minako tried four were she never fifth attempt at making her cake for Ami wasn't as was close. So she made another and it tasted jumped up and down full of was really happy_

_"I did it!!" She said with a smile. "She is going to love it."  
_

_(End of flashback)_

Ami came back in the kitchen and sat next to put Ami's piece of cake on a paper plate and handed it to her with a fork.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Ami then ate a little piece. "Wow it's really good."She said with a smile.

Hearing that made Minako Ami enjoying her cake made her chatted for a she noticed that it was late.

"It's already late."

"Yeah."

"I guess you have to go home huh?"

"No not my mom is working at the hospital tonight. And I don't want to be alone..."

"Ami..."

"Also I wanted to make it up to you Mina-chan."

Minako then held Ami close and kissed her. Ami then kissed gazed into each other eyes. They kissed one more time before they headed for Minako's room.

AN: Well here's another MinakoXAmi fanfic. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Between you and I

I don't own anything I'm just a fan.

chapter 2

Bits of sunlight came through the curtain the next morning. Minako and Ami were sleeping peacfully in Minako's of were sleeping in the clothes they had on yesterday. Ami's cell phone on the nightstand next to her suddenly grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" Ami said tiredly.

"Ami-chan where are you?!"

Ami then had chills down her was her mom. Ami got out of bed,walked out of the room,then closed the door and headed downstairs into the living room.

"Hi mom..."

"Don't Hi mom me. Where are you?"

"Um I'm at Minako's house.I spent the night"

"Oh really?That's a relief because you had me worried."

_"If you only knew."_Ami thought.

"Um yeah I'm sorry..."

"It's okay,are you coming home soon?"

Ami was silent for moment. "Um I'll come home right now if you want."

Ami's mom smiled. "Great I wanted to spend time with my daughter coming back from Germany and all."

"I'll be home soon."

Ami hung sighed and went back inside Minako's went to her brushed her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her then grabbed her bag and left the walked downstairs but then she stopped.

" I should leave her a text messege at least."

Ami then took out her cell phone.

_text:_

_Minako I'm so sorry. I wanted to stay but my mom called because she was worried and also wanted to spend some Mother-Daughter time since I came back..I'll call you later ok._

Ami sent the text message and was about to leave when she heard footsteps. It was Minako. She was running down the stairs. But suddenly She tripped and landed on top Ami who trying to catch her. Both of them fell on the floor.

"Ow....Minako....I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry Ami-chan. Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok...."

"Good."

Minako got off Ami. Then helped her up. "I wanted to see you before you left."

Ami chuckeled. "I'll call you later silly."

"Fine..."

Minako then put her arms around Ami and kissed kissed back.

"You better!"

Ami chuckled again. "By the way....Don't you think should we tell the others"."

Minako became quiet for moments. "Um....I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Minako...."

"I'm sorry but give me little more time ok?"

"Well whenever you're ready. I'll be there with you."

"I know."

Ami then hugged Minako.

"Just don't take too long. It would be worse if the others find out on their own."

"Yeah,Yeah."

Ami and Minako they both smiled.

"Well you better get going Ami-chan."

"Yeah...bye."

Ami then she was walking she thought about telling the others then sighed.

"I don't I'm ready either."

Ami then heard familiar voices.

"AAAAAAAAAMi-CHANNNN."

Ami then turned around and saw a Jeep with Makoto driving, with Rei and Usagi in the back seat waving to her.

"Mako-chan?Rei-chan?Usagi-chan?"

Makoto then parked next to her.

"Ami-chan what's up? Sorry we didn't come to pick you up yesterday." Makoto said with smile.

"It's alright Mako-chan."

"Are you going somewhere?" Usagi asked.

"Just home."

"Well get in we'll you a ride." Rei suggested.

"Thanks guys."

Ami got in the passenger seat and put on her seat belt.

_"Great just what need."_Ami thought and sighed.

"Something wrong Ami-chan?" Rei asked.

"No it's nothing."

AN:There's chapter 2. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Between you and I

chapter 3

"What's wrong Ami-chan?"

"It's nothing."

"We missed you Ami-chan." Usagi said with a smile.

"Yeah It wasn't the same without the brains of the group." Makoto added.

Ami smiled. "I missed you guys too."

"So how was it in Germany?" Usagi asked.

"It was really different and interesting."

"Sounds cool. I wanna go travel one of these days with Mamo-chan."

Makoto,Rei and Ami sighed. They arrive at Ami's house, Ami was about to get out when Makoto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ami we're having a welcome back party for you later at Rei's.

"Ok see you then."

Makoto drove away with Usagi and Rei. Ami waved goodbye to them then went inside,She went upstairs to her room and started unpacking then she heard footsteps. It was her mother.

"Ami-chan!!"

"Hey mom."

Ami gave her mom a hug. They both smiled.

"How was Germany?"

"Fine mom."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that you are back."

Ami continued to unpack.

"Once you are done unpacking let's go out for lunch."

"Ok I'm meeting up with my friends later though."

"Well ok then."

Mrs Mizuno left the room. Ami then continued to unpack soon as she finished she changed her clothes. Ami then sat on her took out her cell phone and called Minako.

"Hey Ami-chan."

"Hey."

"Is your mom mad?"

"No everything's ok."

"That's good.I guess I'll see ya at Rei's later."

"Yeah, see you."

"Bye babe."Minako said cutely.

Ami hanged up. Her face was red and her heart was pounding.

"That Minako-chan....jeeze."Ami thought.

Ami sighed then shook her head then got her cell phone, she went into the kitchen where her mom was sitting at the table reading,her mom then put the book down and got up out of her chair.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup let's go."

Ami and her mom walked to their favorite ramen spot around the corner. They talked along the way.

"So what did you and Minako do yesterday?"

"Um...not much we just talked."

"Oh really? What about?"

"Just stuff."

"I see."

"Oh, Also she made me a cake."

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah."

Ami and her mother went in the restaurant and sat at their usual table where the chef was. Ami and her mom ordered their usual favorite ramen.

"So..."

"Yes mom?"

"You and Minako sure are pretty close."

"Uh...Um yeah we are." Ami said as her face turned red.

"You alright honey?Your face is red."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm fine mom."

The cook then came up to them gave them their ramen.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The chef then left. Ami and her mom ate their ramen and chatted for awhile until Ami's phone rang.

"Hello?"

It was Usagi.

"Ami-chan, come on over we're waiting." Usagi said with an impatient tone.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Ami then hung up.

"Sorry mom but I have to go now."

"Ok then have fun."

"I will."

Ami then left to go to the Hikawa shrine .She walked and looked at the sky. Ami reached the steps, she sat down to rest for a minute. Then she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Rei."

"Rei-chan?"

"You're here great! Everyone's been waiting for you."

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's ok let's go inside."

Ami and Rei then went upstairs and headed to Rei's ,Makoto and Minako were chatting.

"Guess who's finally showed up."

"Ami-chan!!"

"Hey guys...sorry I'm so late.I was with my mother."

"It's ok Ami-chan."

Ami smiled and sat between Minako and Makoto. Makoto then smiled then got up.

"I'm going to get the drinks now be right back."

"Yay!! I've been waiting Mako-chan I was thirsty," Usagi said with smile on her face.

"You Dumpling-head..."

"Rei-chan you're so mean!!" Usagi whined.

Minako and Ami was typical for Rei and Usagi to be arguing. Makoto came back with the handed Ami her drink first.

"Thanks Mako-chan."

"You're welcome."

Makoto handed everyone their drink, she held up her drink for a toast.

"Welcome back Ami-chan."

"It's good to be back," Ami said with a smile.

Then the senshi clanged their drinks together.

"Hope you like it,"Makoto said with a smile.

"Of course we will!"

Everyone then started drinking.

"Yummy."

"This so good. Mako-chan"

"I like it."

"This is really good."

Makoto smiled. "Glad you like it."

The next few hours the senshi chatted and had some everyone was sleeping, except Ami. She went outside and looked at the stars. She took a deep breath.

"What a night," She thought.

"Ami-chan."

Ami looked behind her, it was Minako.

"Minako-chan?"

"What are you doing outside by yourself?"

Minako went behind her and put her hands around Ami's waist.

"I was just looking at the sky."

"Without me?You're mean Ami-chan."

Ami chuckled."I didn't want to wake you."

Minako looked at the sky"Well I'm awake now."

"By the way Minako-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm ready yet either."

"We'll then we can wait until we're ready."

Minako then kissed Ami. Ami kissed back. Rei woke covered her yawn and stretched then got up.

"Hmm where are Minako and Ami?"

Rei then went her suprise she saw Ami and Minako gasped and hid behind the sliding door.

"M-Minako and A-Ami were kissing," She thought. Rei started to blush.

AN:There's chapter 3. I'm having fun writing this.^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Rei, Usagi and Makoto were at the Crown drinking milkshakes. Rei talked about what happened last night. Makoto and Usagi listened diligently. They listened all the way to the end of Rei's shocking encounter. Then they looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Hey! It isn't funny you two!"

"Sorry Rei-chan but Ami and Minako?" Usagi began.

"Yeah Rei, it's kind of hard to imagine...Are you sure that you weren't seeing things?" Makoto added.

"I know what I saw ok." Rei sighed. "If you'd seen then you would understand."

Makoto then folded her arms and thought for a minute. "Well, I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Well, I wouldn't mind, I mean Haruka and Michiru are together right? So what's the problem?"

"They are probably afraid that we won't accept their relationship."

Rei sipped her milkshake. Then she thought of something. "We should get those two to tell us that they're together."

"How are we gonna do that Rei-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm....."

"Well how about you two deal with Minako? I'll talk with Ami-chan."

The three scouts nodded, finished their milkshakes then left the Crown. Back in Makoto's apartment Makoto and Usagi started thinking of a way to get Minako to fess up.

"Hmm how should we do this Mako-chan?"

"Well, I know we shouldn't say it all out of the blue so..."

"So....I think we should have a sleepover. We could get her to confess by playing truth or dare."

"That sounds fun! That's good way to get her to tell us for sure."

"I'll call her and tell her to come over then."

"Okay."

Makoto then took her cell phone out of pocket then dialed Minako's number. The phone rings.

"Hello Minako speaking."

"Mina-chan its Mako.I was wondering if you wanted to come and sleepover."

"Oh yeah...sure I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Cool, see you then."

Makoto then hangs up. She then gave Usagi the victory sign.

"Everything is set then?"

"Yup. She'll be here soon"

Meanwhile Rei went off to Ami's house. Rei was nervous at this point when she arrived. She took a deep breath and rang the door opened. It was Ami.

"Rei-chan?"

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much just studying."

"Figures. Anyway I was wondering if we could talk."

"Um... yeah sure come in."

"Thank you."

Rei and Ami then went up stairs. Ami and Rei sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

""Um well I was wondering...."

"Yes?"

"Are you...seeing anyone?"

Ami's heart started to pound.

"_Oh no did she know! I should think of something. I can't tell her that it's Mina-chan" _ Ami thought

"Well, yeah I am."

"Is it someone I know?"

"N-no... not at all."

"_Ami you are not getting off that easily."_ Rei thought.

AN: Here's the fourth chapter. Sorry I took so long.


End file.
